Gundam Unity
Gundam Unity is a fan-made fictional story, centered in the Trinity Era. This story is written by Michael Adams, and is still under development specially for the Gundam Fanon Wikia. Story Chapter One The year is Trinity Ten (T-10), four years after Mesa Corps actively engages the Anti-Earth Politician Military. This story follows the rise and fall of Mesa Corps, the AEPM, and the eventual lead to the Turn A Era. Floating aimlessly through space, a young man by the name of Ryosu Grimm ponders upon what just happened. “Did I really... just lose... again?” he thinks to himself. A battle previously ensued, and the results ended in the obliteration of both sides of forces, Ryosu being the only to survive. “Why... did this happen again...? Why do the keep coming after us?!?!” Ryosu started to think loudly in his head. “First, I need to contact for help.” He calmly thought. He start to make his way to the outer limits of his Mobile Suit, the RXX-Titan III Custom. “I need to figure out how they disabled Titan.” He though to himself again, glancing at Titan from top to bottom. He made his way to where the core is, still shining and radiating with power. It was there he soon found what the problem was.“They shot an EMP at Titan... So I just need to turn back the ignition, and re-boot the systems.” He thought. He climbed his way back into the cockpit, and turned the ignition off. Then he rebooted the Operating System, and turned the ignition again. Titan bolted forward as power returned to his entire body. Ryosu flipped a switch on the dashboard, and typed in a name- GALA-. An intercom came on inside Titan as a voice rang out “Mesa Corps Military Aid, state your name and position.” The female voice sounded like an angel’s voice to Ryosu, as he stated “Ryosu Grimm, Head General of Mesa Corps Military.” There were a few pings, but the voice soon returned “Commander, are you okay? Where are you?” This voice was a man’s voice, and it sounded familiar to Ryosu. “I’m stuck near Earth, Titan took too much damage Lance. Send out a V-Tol to pick me up.” Ryosu exclaimed loudly.“Yes Sir, right away!” Lance yelled back, as he turned to a new channel and radioed for a V-Tol. Ryosu layed back, and slowly shut his eyes. He though of the men and women he just lost. The seventeen casualties sustained to Mesa Corps will surely not look good. But Ryosu has to keep pushing forward, he must save Earth. There was a loud humming noise outside, as a Mesa Corps V-Tol flew in and scooped the Titan out of space. The huge arm that was pulling Titan in was slow, but surely docked Titan into a hanger port. The doors to the hanger shut, and Ryosu open the latch and walked out onto the Launch Platform. He walked over to the bridge, and made his way to the kitchen. Ryosu poured himself some coffee, and sat down to drink it.Lance soon walked in, and that surprised Ryosu enough to make him swallow too much coffee. “Why are you here?!?!” Ryosu asked. Lance responded “I wasn’t gonna just stand around doing nothing.” and sat down across from Ryosu. Ryosu looked at Lance with an angry look, and Lance started to turn away, looking at Titan. “Woah! What the hell happened?!” Lance yelled, startled at Titan’s condition. “They shut down Titan’s movement, and started to blast away at him.” Ryosu said as simply as he could, trying to avoid a conversation with Lance. Ryosu finished his coffee, and put threw away that paper cup. Ryosu walked into the hanger, suited into a Engineer’s Work Suit, and started on repairing Titan.He focused mainly on re-armoring Titan’s Central Cervo in his left arm. Ryosu noticed it was massively exposed, and he could not let that stay exposed much longer. Then he moved to repairing the damaged Eye Camera. He pulled it out of the socket, and took a look at it. He dropped to to fetch some wires and a new lense. Then he jumped back up, and re-wired the Eye. After that he put the lense on the eye, and set it in. Lance walked into the hanger, asking Ryosu “What is your problem? You have been hating me this entire time, what is your big problem with me?!?!” Ryosu told him simply “Go away or I’ll step on you with Titan.” Mumbling under his breath, Lance left the hanger. Ryosu couldn’t help but remember why he hated Lance so much, the memory danced through his head.He remembers vividly; He walked through the door of his home. His house was quiet, and seemed deserted to him. Suddenly, there was a loud noise that rang through his house. Ryosu grabbed the Hand Pistol from his left side, and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Before he even walked into the doorway, he could see blood on his floor. He paused, fearing the worst has happened to his family. Ryosu jumped through the doorway, and soon caught the eye of another man in his house. He pointed the gun at him and yelled “Hands where I can see them!” The man put his hands up, and Ryosu called the police. The man was arrested and taken away, but Ryosu sat in the kitchen. He stared with a cold, empty heart at his beloved wife, Sara, who lies on the floor, with several stab wounds. He also remembered the court case against it; remembering himself walking through the door after hearing the conviction. Lance Carlile was declared not guilty, and was released. Why they said not guilt still rang through Ryosu’s conscience. This thought deeply disturbs him, and to this day breaks his heart. Ryosu finished his repairs on Titan, which took about another hour or so. Notice for the Story I am still writting it, so please be patient as I continue this story. -Michael Adams AKA DJ Grimm XL